1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face component extraction apparatus, a face component extraction method and a recording medium in which a program for the face component extraction method is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a portrait creation apparatus which creates a portrait by using feature points of face components such as eyes, nose, mouth, ears and face contour (for example, see JP 2004-145625).
When an extraction model, which is for extracting face components such as eyes and mouth from an image, is to be fitted in the image, it is preferable to use the positions of eyes in the face region of the image as the reference in order to appropriately fit the extraction model. However, if a person in the image is wearing a pair of glasses with thick frame of dark color such as a pair of dark rimmed glasses, the eyes cannot be detected appropriately, and as a result, there is a possibility that the extraction model cannot be fitted appropriately.